


Not Here!

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Henry bangs Felix in his office, despite his protests
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Not Here!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for more smut fics. However, I will not do incest, pedophilia, or any ship that I'm uncomfortable with. I have a right to refuse to do your requests so please be considerate!

"Henry?"

The criminal had pulled his lawyer closer. He loved cuter up front. He could see Felix going all red in the face. Henry knew exactly what he's doing. 

He learned this online. How to give the most passionate and perfect kiss. It started with Henry cupping Felix's cheek with his hand. He already did that. Next was to just go for it. Henry leaned in and kissed Felix on the lips. The red lawyer had no choice but to kiss back. He never kissed anyone before so Henry kissing him took him by surprise.

Henry had slipped some tongue into their kiss and Felix let him. He could melt right now and it would be okay. Felix could feel his pants being unbuckled. 

"No, Henry" Felix pleaded. "Not here…" He would love for Henry to bang him but not here inside his office. Someone could catch them and Felix would die of embarrassment. 

"Henry…" Felix whined. His protests would be cut short by Henry suddenly shoving his two fingers into Felix's mouth. Felix sucked on them, not giving it a second thought. Henry was only doing this because he forgot the lubricant at home. 

Henry pulled his fingers out of Felix.   
He turned Felix away from him and bent down. Felix could only look at the wall, wondering what Henry was doing until he felt something long and wet enter his hole. He felt one hand on his butt and the other stroking him. Henry was eating him out. 

"Hah…" Felix softly moaned. At first, this felt weird that Henry's tongue was in his hole but now this felt great. Really great. 

"Yes…" He felt those words slip out of his breath. Henry pulls away for a second When he hears Felix. He chuckled before placing a finger inside his hole. Felix shot up. 

Felix was trying so hard to keep quiet but it was getting harder to do so as Henry moved his finger inside. Felix covered his mouth with both of his hands. His muffled moans became louder as Henry added a second finger. 

This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. Someone would catch them in the act. But they didn't stop. Felix was embarrassed for doing this in his office but he didn't want this to stop. He wanted Henry to continue. 

Henry removes his fingers from his hole. Felix uncovers his hand and exhales loudly. Henry stands back up. He turns Felix around to face him and kisses him again. Felix suddenly pushes him away. 

"What's wrong?" Henry asked. 

"Hurry up and put your dick in me" Felix said. "I need you so badly"

Hearing Felix suddenly submit after protesting made Henry hard. And I mean REALLY hard. At the drop of the hat, Henry's pants fell down. Felix could see how hard and long Henry was.

Henry pulls Felix closer, both of their cocks touch, causing Felix to gasps. Henry looks down. Felix knew what that meant. 

"Okay fine" Felix said. He gets onto his knees and takes Henry's cock in his mouth. Henry let out a soft moan. He puts his hand on Felix's hair, tugging it a bit as Felix went deeper. 

"Mmmmm" Henry softly moaned. "Felix~ I want to finish in your mouth"

Who was Felix to deny his boyfriend's wishes? Felix only sucked deeper and faster, desperate to make Henry cum. And when he finally did, Felix desperately tried to swallow it all. A little bit was dripping down his chin however. 

After that scandal, Henry decided to give Felix what he wanted. With a wave of a hand, Henry knocked over everything on Felix's desk. Don't worry, he'll pick it up later. He lays Felix down on the desk, pinning him down with his arms. 

"Henry…please…" Felix whined. Henry obeyed and Inserted his cock into the lawyer. Felix gave out a low moan. Henry kissed him. 

"Hurry….. Before someone catches us…' Felix said through his breathing. Henry nodded and began to thrust inside Felix. Felix let out another moan.

" Oh yeah… . Yes… . Henry…" Felix moaned as quietly as he could. He was desperately trying to grab ahold of something but he was forced to contain all of his pleasure.

Henry went faster, Felix got louder. Henry was desperate to make the lawyer scream his name in his office for everyone to hear. 

"Yes… Henry…" Felix moaned. God, this felt great. Henry knew what made him happy. He was hitting a certain spot that was driving him over the edge. Felix never felt this much pleasure before he met Henry. He loved him alot, he really did. He wanted Henry to continue hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him. He wants Henry to, to… . 

"Inside… please" Felix whined. Henry could feel his climax approaching and he knew Felix was close too. He thrusts harder and faster. 

"Yes… Henry…" Felix said. "I'm… cummi-"

That was the last thing Felix could moan before he felt Henry climax deep inside him. Felix cried out after Henry, realising his climax on Henry, some of it going on his face and suit. Henry leaned in to kiss Felix again. 

After a while, Henry pulled out, watching some of his cum leak out of Felix. Felix was violently shaking and out of breath. 

"Henry…" Felix said through his breath. "Don't worry… About the mess"

Henry could tell Felix couldn't get up on his own so he helped Felix up. Felix was wobbling a bit. The two slightly smiled at each other. Suddenly they hear a knock at the door, it's Felix's assistant Maya. 

"Are You two done yet?"


End file.
